Kid Idiot strikes again
by cocoasis11
Summary: Wally is an idiot. Artemis is mad. And someone has their sites set on Artemis. Artemis/Wally
1. Chapter 1

Wally woke-up and figured that it was not going to be a good day. Scratch that not a good week. _It must just be me _he thought as he walked down the stairs.

His mom had already made his favorite breakfast everything. He ate as fast as he could to the most food he possibly could, and being that fastest kid alive he ate pretty fast.

He walked to school because he really wasn't in the mood to be there. School really didn't help his bad week feeling. Everything seemed to bug him.

He ran home after school. "Hey" came from the living room. He turned and saw his girlfriend, Trish sitting on the couch. "Hi" he replied.

"Had a rough day" she asked. "Kinda."

Artemis was irritated. Of course Kid Idiot didn't show up for mission briefing, and of course they sent her to get him. "Why do I have to do it" she whined.

"Because you are the only one who can argue with him enough that when you win he'll follow you and bug you" Robin answered. So now she was going to find him.

She knocked on his door. _Idiot _she thought _he really couldn't show up on time for anything._ Wally's mom answered the door. "Hello" she said.

"Hey is Wally here" she asked. "Um I'm sorry but who are you?" "Artemis I work with the team." "Oh okay c'mon in." Artemis walked and immediately the older speedster ran up to her.

"Why are you here is something" he asked though she didn't recognize him without his mask. She raised her eyebrow. "It's me Flash."

"Oh well nothing is wrong other than the fact that Kid Idiot didn't show up for briefing and I have to get him." Just as she said that Wally walked in with a girl.

"Artemis what are you doing here" he asked. "Well Baywatch I was sent here to get you." "Wally who's this" the girl asked.

"A friend" he mumbled. "Oh." "Look Artemis I'm a little busy right now." "Yeah and we kinda need you right now." "Yeah well its goanna have to wait."

"Yeah and we both know that I'll be in trouble if I don't have you when I get back." "I don't carry if you're in trouble."

Artemis glared at the young speedster, then looked at the older one for help. "Wally she has a point" he said. "Uncle Berry" he whined.

"You know what never mind" Artemis cut in "if you see Robin tell him that I went home." Wally could tell she was really upset, but he wasn't too concerned.

"Artemis" said Berry. She looked over her shoulder. "Are sure you'll be alright getting back." "Yeah I'll be fine." With that she left.

"Wally can I talk to you for a minute" his uncle said. "Ugh sure." He walked out of the room with his uncle.

Berry hit his nephew in the back of the head. "Oww what was that for." "For being an idiot" his uncle replied " your team needs you and you blew them off."

"Well I had a bad day." "How do you know that Artemis didn't have a bad day." "Well uh." "You don't and now she's going back to Gotham alone at night and she doesn't have her bow."

"She can take care of herself." "Yeah but if anything happens to her I'm blaming you."

Artemis was mad, no mad was an understatement she was furious. _Ugh he's so annoying_ she thought _I wish he could've just gone with me rather than stand there with her._

She stopped. _What did I just think? Did I actually say with her, wait why would I care it's not like I like him._

She was deep in thought, and she wasn't sure if she was mad or possibly jealous. _There is now way I'm jealous not of someone dating Wally. I must be taking pity on the poor girl. _"Hey Artemis" someone said pulling her from her thoughts. She spun around. _No _she thought_ not you._

Wally felt guilty. He knew Artemis could take care of herself, but he knew if something happened to her it would be his fault. (And not just because his uncle told him that.)

He wondered if her father would come after her, she could handle him, but not for very long alone. And not if her sister was with him. He figured he should probably go and find her.

"Are you ok" Trish asked pulling his thoughts away from Artemis. "Yah I'm fine."

"Good now why don't you tell me about your friend." "How 'bout tomorrow I'm really tired." He bolted upstairs and put on his Kid Flash uniform then ran out the door as fast as he could.

He wasn't sure where to go maybe she had decided to go back to the mountain to rant about him so he went there first.

He ran to the teleporter. "Recognized Kid Flash B-03" it said. "Nice of you to show up" Robin said "where's Artemis?" "You mean she's not here" Kid Flash replied.

"She went to get you and never came back." "Oh man." He sped out the door heading for Gotham as fast as he could.

Artemis stared at him. "What are you doing here" she asked. "Can't I visit my favorite girl" he replied walking toward her. She took a step back. "You better not get any closer." "Or what you'll shoot me with your bow?" He had a point she didn't have her bow, but she could still beat the crap out of him.

"Same old Artemis so cautious, and ready to hit me at any second." "Same old Dylan annoying, and well just annoying." "Hey is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" "Ex-boyfriend." He pulled her in close. "C'mon Arty one more time for old times sake."

He started to lean toward her. "Not in your wildest dreams" she said getting out of his hold and out of his reach. "Your dad would like it if we got back together." "That was probably the worst thing you could've said" and with that she walked away.

Wally burst through the door of Artemis and her mom's apartment. "Artemis" he yelled. No answer. He around to run out the door and smacked into something. "Watch it Baywatch" she said. "Artemis!" "Yah." "God I was so worried and why did it take you so long to get here and were you in trouble?"

"I'm fine, and I ran into a friend on the way here so I stopped to talk." She hoped Wally couldn't see right through her. "Ok then." He started to leave. "Wait a second how did you get in here?" "Ooops gotta go" and he was gone. "God I hate that boy."

* * *

**hey this is my first story lemme know what you think and please be a honest.**

**Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people now following me. I started to get worried that no one liked it. so Thanks, anyway here's chapter 2.**

**I don't own Young Justice (still wished i did)**

* * *

Artemis stood there looking out the door for a minute. Wondering how Wally could've possibly gotten into her apartment, but she figured she would never understand him. She turned around and walked down to her room. She laid on her bed trying to figure out what exactly happened last night.

She thought about how irritated she was at Wally, and then how furious she was with Dylan. _Next to Dylan, Wally looks like an angel _she thought _but he stills irritates the crap outta me, _and with that she fell asleep. She woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm.

She put it to sleep, then tried to put herself to sleep. Her mom came down the hallway. "Artemis" she said "can you please just get up on your own one day, one day without me telling you." Artemis sat up and started getting ready for school. She walked to school still thinking about last night.

"Artemis" Bette said pulling her out of her thought "are you alright you look discouraged." "Yeah I'm fine." They started walking into Gotham Academy together. The bell rang and Bette told Artemis she had to run, and then ran down the hall to her class. Artemis walked into her class and sat down.

She didn't really pay much attention is English, or math, or science, or really anything today. Before she knew it the bell rang, and it was time for her to head to Mount Justice. She walked outside and her heart nearly jumped into her throat.

Standing to her left leaning against a tree was Dylan, and standing to her right leaning against part of the school talking to a girl was Wally. _He's probably flirting _she thought. She knew the girl was anyway. She figured she wanted to see Dylan less than she wanted to see Wally so she walked over to him.

"Hey Baywatch last time I checked you had a girlfriend" she said.

Wally looked up at her. "Hey Arty" he replied.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I don't know about as many times as I've called you that."

She started walking away. He sped over to her.

"You look upset" he said "what happened?"

"Nothing, and even if something did happen why would I tell you?"

"I don't know."

She looked over to where Dylan had been and thankfully he was gone. She walked straight to the zeta-beam with Wally on her heels the whole time talking about...well to be honest she wasn't paying attention. She got into the telephone booth. "Artemis B-07" the computer announced. She stepped into the room. "Kid Flash B-03" it announced.

She walked down to her room and put her uniform on then went to the training room. Robin was in there trying out some new weapon he had invented.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

He knew she was irritated.

"So what happened last night?"

"Why does everyone think something happened nothing happened" she yelled.

"Okay, okay" he said "it's just you had Wally pretty worried."

"Yeah well I can take care of myself."

Then Batman called them to the briefing room. "There is a series of threats from these six criminals" he said. Pictures of the Joker, Poison Ivy, the Riddler, Klarion, Lex Luthor, and Sportsmaster popped up. "I need the six of you to split up and take each of these criminals down" Batman continued "you can decide yourselves who will be going after who, now go to the bio-ship and head out."

The team walked to the bio-ship, and got on. Robin used his computer to locate each of the criminals. Red dots with the name of the person showed where each was. There was a smaller red dot next to Sportsmaster that didn't have a name.

"Whose that" Kid asked.

"I don't know" Robin replied confused "guess Sportsmaster has a protege." Artemis knew exactly who it was.

"I want my dad" she said.

"What" the team replied.

"I'm going after my dad."

"Are you that's a good idea" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy" Kid asked he was going on and on about how he could manipulate her.

"Look I need to do this" she said.

Kid looked at Aqualad and Robin. "I think she'll be okay" Robin said. She grinned "thanks Rob."

"I'm taking the Joker" he said "it's my turn to take him down."

"Well I have a bone to pick with Klarion" Wally jumped in.

"I want to take down Lex" Superboy said.

Aqualad looked at Miss M. "Poison Ivy or the Riddler" he asked.

"Poison Ivy" she replied.

"Okay let's go" he looked determined.

The bio-ship landed and the team ran in there different directions. Artemis had to go to a bank, of all the places her dad could've gone to he was in a bank. She walked in the front doors of the deserted bank. She was being as quiet as she could, but then she remembered it was her dad so it didn't really matter how quiet she was.

"Hello Hun" her dad said.

"Hi dad."

"I decided that since you got a mentor that I should get a new protege."

"Really and is that protege Dylan?"

"Your so smart" he smirked.

Dylan stepped out from behind him. "Hey babe" he said.

"Don't call me that" she notched an arrow.

"Oh c'mon you don't really want to hurt me."

"Uh yes I really do."

He started walking towards her. She didn't move she just held up her bow.

"I will shoot you."

"No you won't." He brushed her hand and she dropped the bow. _Dang _she thought. She really hated how he could make her melt. He put his hands around her waist. "Arty just look into my eyes and trust me" he said. She shoved her fist into his stomach. He let go and doubled over.

"Nice try" she said. She reached down to grab her bow, but he kicked it out of her reach. "Nice try yourself" he smirked. He tried to grab and she blocked him. She started trying to hit him. He was deflecting everything. "That all you got" he asked.

It was his turn and hit her in the stomach she stumbled back for a second her vision groggy. He wasn't hesitating he started walking toward her. He started throwing punches at her, and she started blocking as he had been. She still hadn't completely recovered from his hit, so she started backing up.

She felt her back against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her, he pulled her mask off her face, and kissed her. _I'm going to oh no _she thought. She felt herself slipping, and she kissed him back. After a few seconds he pulled back. "See ya babe" he said. She went to hit him, but her dad pushed her back into the wall.

She stood there with a blank expression on her face. Kid Flash ran in a second later. "Are you alright" he asked. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be" she replied. The rest of the team ran in, and she realized it must look pretty bad. Her bow and arrows were on the other side of the room, her mask was off, she had a blank expression on her face, and there was a dent in the wall where she had hit the wall.

"Look there's something i need to tell you guys" she confessed.

"Artemis whats wrong" Miss M asked.

"Sportsmasters' protege is my ex-boyfriend."

"What" Wally yelled.

"That's not the worst part" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you to everyone again. I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

**Still don't own young justice**

* * *

"Are you sure because that sounds pretty bad to me" Kid said.

"Artemis" Robin said elbowing Kid "maybe we should take about this at the cave."

"Yeah maybe" she replied.

They walked back to the bio-ship, and took a very silent ride back to the cave. When they got back they changed into their regular clothes. Then Artemis sat on the couch, and everyone sat around her.

"So Artemis" Kaldur said "about Sportsmaster's protegé."

"Well" she began "it was two years ago and he asked me out and I said 'yes'. Later I find out that he's a siren."

"You mean he beeps really loud" M'gann asked.

"No, he can look at you and make you do whatever he wants" Artemis replied.

"So he like hypnotized you" M'gann asked.

"Well kinda" she replied "it's more like you look in his eyes and they suck you in those big deep blue soft kind.." She trailed off.

"Artemis" Wally said.

She snapped out of it. "What" she said "oh dang it they still get me."

"Apparently" Wally replied.

"You try going up against a siren."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

She stomped away. "Artemis B-07" the computer announced.

"You idiot" Robin said.

"What" Wally asked.

"She is being targeted by a siren, and now she's out alone."

"You sound like my uncle."

"Good now go get her."

"What! Why me?"

"Because you are the reason she left and when you were missing she went after you."

"Ugh fine."

* * *

Artemis.

"He's almost as bad as Dylan" she yelled "I hate him." She turned and started walking down a dimly lit ally.

"Hey babe" Dylan said coming out of the shadows "had a bad day."

"Don't call me that" she said folding her arms "and my bad day started with you."

"Harsh."

"Good cause I don't like you."

"Are you sure."

"Yep."

"C'mon Beautiful" he started "you know that you don't really belong with them." _Beautiful _she thought _he sounds like  
Wally. _"You know that eventually you'll have to give in to the nature of your family" he continued "you belong with me, your dad, and the shadow's."

She was about to say something back when she heard Wally yell "Artemis."

She tried to yell to him, but Dylan covered her mouth.

"I wouldn't" he said.

Wally saw them, and sped over.

"Artemis" he said.

"So who's this" Dylan asked "a friend of yours."

He uncovered he mouth.

"Not really" she said.

"Harsh" Wally said.

"Well good cause I almost like you less than him."

"Wow" Dylan cut in "what did you do?"

"Nothing" Wally replied.

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Okay something stupid" he decided.

"Isn't that all you do?"

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"Yes we do."

"How 'bout we do it in a minute?"

"What are you talking about?"

Before she knew it he was carrying her bridal style, and running back towards the zeta-beam.

"Really" she asked.

"Yep" he replied.

Then they were back at the zeta-beam.

"Look I really don't want to be around you right now" she said.

"Okay I'm sorry" he replied.

"No your not."

"Yeah I am I guess I underestimated him."

"Whatever" she said walking through the zeta-beam.

They were back in the cave. "Artemis are you okay" M'gann said running up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said.

"Thanks to me" Wally mumbled.

She sent him a death glare.

"I was fine" she yelled.

"What happened" Robin asked.

"I had a run in with Dylan" she replied.

"Who" they asked.

"My ex" she started "I was fine until Baywatch started yelling my name."

"I was trying to find you" he yelled.

"Well I didn't need you."

"Do you ever need anyone?"

"Yeah right now I need someone who isn't stupid, and can understand what I'm going through. It's not like your girlfriend is a siren. Besides shouldn't you be with her."

"Maybe I should."

"God is that your only comeback."

"Maybe it is."

"You're an idiot."

"I'd rather be an idiot than a priss."

"I am not a priss."

"Guys" Robin yelled.

"What" they yelled back.

"Would you two quite flirting?"

"Dude I have a girlfriend" Wally said.

"And I have a boyfriend" Artemis said flopping onto the couch.

"What" M'gann squealed "who?"

"Well not really" she said "Dylan kissed me, and in his mythological world that means we are dating again."

"It's not like you kissed him back" Robin smirked.

"Well actually" she started.

"You kissed him back" Wally yelled.

"Why would you care" she snapped "and he was using his powers on me."

Then Batman called them to the briefing room.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I started school, then my internet didn't work, and then my computer decided to be stupid. Anyway, sorry that's it's kinda short the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews I especially love the one that says**

**"Morrree"**

**So thanks and i still don't own Young Justice**

* * *

The teens walked to the briefing room, and saw Batman standing there. "Good news team" he said "you are getting a new teammate." _Oh great _Artemis thought _I don't want to deal with someone new._

He stepped aside, and revealed a girl. Artemis' jaw dropped to the floor. She turned to Kid. "Looks like your girlfriend is joining the team" she said. He sent her a glare. "Shut up" he said.

"Why" she asked "can't take it."

"Well at least the person I'm dating isn't a siren charming me."

"Don't even pull that crap."

"Why can't take it?"

She went to punch him, but Robin tried to hold her back. "A little help here Supey" he asked. He took Artemis from Robin, and Batman cleared his throat as if to say "I'm still here." Everyone looked at him, except Artemis who just kept trying to get out of Superboy's reach.

"Anyway" Batman continued "this is Target."

"So what is your super power" Miss M asked.

"I'm an archer" Target replied.

Artemis stopped. "Can I let go" Superboy asked.

"I wouldn't" Robin replied.

Artemis looked at Kid than at Batman. "Are you kidding me" she asked "this is insane."

"Well we didn't just put her on the team" Batman started "we called Kid and asked for his opinion.

Artemis was so angry that she started to shake. "Um...Superboy if I were you I would let go" Robin said. "Wait Superboy.." Kid started but it was too late Superboy let go, and Artemis jammed her face into his stomach. "You're unbelievable" she whispered.

"Oh no you did not just punch my boyfriend" Target said.

"Yeah I did" Artemis said "because he's an idiot."

"No he is not" Kid said.

Artemis sent him a death glare, and then went to stand by Aqualad on the other side of the room. "Anyway" Batman started "we have a mission for you." "Doing what" Robin asked. "Joker, Sportsmaster, and someone else are on top of a cliff, with a hostage." Artemis' heart jumped into her heart.

"So you're sending us in to save the hostage" Target asked.

"Exactly" Batman said "but don't fight them, they could seriously hurt you."

"Got it can we go" Artemis asked, she was getting anxious.

"Why can't wait to see your boyfriend" Kid asked.

"Don't make me hit you again."

"You better not hit him" Target jumped in.

"Okay then Rob will you do the honors?"

Robin punched Kid in the arm. "Dude" Kid said.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Oh cause one it's fun" Robin started "and two she's scares me more than you do."

"Dude."

Batman cleared his throat again. The teens looked back at him. "The answer to your question, Artemis" he said "is no you will be going in a half hour."

"But won't that put the hostage in more danger" she asked.

"They told us that if you come any sooner they will throw the hostage off the cliff."

She took a sharp breath in. "Okay" she said. "I will call you back here before you leave" Batman told them. They walked back into the cave. Superboy sat down to watch static. Miss M went to bake some cookies. Aqualad went to his room, and Artemis, Robin, Target, and Kid sat in the chairs around the living room.

Artemis sat there glaring at Kid. After a few minutes she looked at Robin. "Wanna go train" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he replied.

"Hey I thought that you and I trained" Kid said.

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you train with your girlfriend?"

"Maybe I will."

"Really that's your only comeback?"

"Yeah so."

"So Robin let's go" she said getting up, and walking out.

"Dude please tell me your not taking my training partner" Kid asked.

"Hey one she asked me and two looks like you got a new one" Robin replied following Artemis.

"I don't get it" Kid said "what's wrong with them."

"They're probably just upset" Target replied.

"About what?"

"They are probably jealous."

"Why would they be jealous."

"Because we will be spending more time with each other and less with them."

"Well maybe a little, but I still don't get.."

"Hey let's go train" Target said as she pulled him up.

"But..."

"Oh c'mon" she said "it will be fun."

"Well okay."

They walked in and saw Robin pin Artemis. "Really" he asked.

"What" she asked back.

"You usually pin Kid in a second what's wrong with you."

"Well it's just" she started, and then saw Kid and Target "absolutely nothing, let's go again."

They got up, and the computer announced "go." Robin went to kick her in the side, but she grabbed his leg, and threw him into the wall. "That's more like the Artemis I know" he said. She walked over and gave him a hand. "Happy" she asked. "A little."

She smirked. "C'mon Boywonder you might want to put some ice on that" she pulled him up. "Yep" he said. He got up and walked out. "So did you have fun with your new training partner" Kid asked speeding over to her.

"Yeah" she replied "he was way more of a challenge."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah I am right."

"Wally" Target said "will you train with me now."

"You'd better go" Artemis said "besides I have to make sure I didn't break one of Robin's ribs."

Before she could go Batman called them back. "We are sending you guys out now" he said "but be careful."

"Got it Bats" Kid said.

He was given a Bat-glare and then a "just get going."

They walked to the bio-ship, and Artemis sat in Zatanna's seat instead of her usual seat next to Wally. "You're really that mad at Wally that you won't even sit in your seat" Robin asked.

"Yep."

He just looked at her like _really._

"What" she asked.

"It's just it's your seat" he replied.

"Well now it's hers" she said.

"Look I get your mad about the whole new archer thing but.."

"I'm not mad about it."

"Well you sure seem that way."

"Well I'm not."

"Okay" he put his hands up.

"Thank-you."

"So how'd you two meet" Miss M said looking at Target and Kid.

"We go to school together" they replied.

"And one day I asked him out" Target said.

"And I said yes" Kid finished.

"Wow that's amazing" Artemis said sarcasticly.

"What is with you" Kid asked.

"Nothing" she snapped.

"She's just jealous" Target jumped in.

Artemis let out a fake laugh. "Me jealous" she asked "trust me I wouldn't be jealous of anyone dating Kid if he was the last boy in the universe or any universe."

"Hey" Kid protested.

"Oh look we're here" Miss M said trying to change the subject.

She landed the ship, and they got out first Artemis, then Kid, then Robin, then Superboy, then Aqualad, then Target, and finally Miss M. "So where are they" Target asked.

"I'm right here" Joker said laughing.

"You are one messed up dude" Kid said.

"Hey Artemis" Joker yelled still laughing "did you meet our newest member?"

"Yeah I met him" she snapped.

"Well don't take your anger on me" he started "take it out on him."

She notched an arrow, but didn't raise her bow. "I swear Dylan if you try anything I'll..."

"You'll what" Dylan asked walking out from behind a rock.

"I"ll hit you with an exploding arrow" she finished.

"Now babe" he started.

"Don't call me that" she said through gritted teeth.

He took a step toward her, and she raised her bow. "I will skewer you" she said.

"She will" Kid said "trust me."

She completely forgot that the rest of the team was standing behind her. He took another step toward her. "I wouldn't" she said. He took another step. "You can't skewer me because if you do your friends will get hurt, and our friend will too." She turned around and saw that the team was gone.

"What did you do with them" she asked.

"Oh they're just chilling with your dad" he replied.

Another step. He brushed her hand like he had the other day, but she just gripped the bow tighter. "Not goanna happen" she said. He grabbed her wrist, and she dropped the bow. "Really" he asked. "I hate you." "No you don't." "Yes I really do." She kicked him in the stomach.

Then backed up. "Robin" she yelled.

"Arty look out" he replied.

She saw Dylan throw a punch at her, and she jumped back. "Where are you" she yelled.

"Up here" he yelled back.

She looked up, and saw the team tied up. They were being guarded by Joker. "I thought you said they were with my dad" she said looking back at Dylan. He shrugged "I lied." He threw another punch, and she jumped back. She felt half of her foot not land on anything. She was on the edge of the cliff.

"Would you rather fall off a cliff or kiss me" Dylan asked.

"I'd rather fall of the cliff."

"Really?"

"Yep."

He took another step toward her. All of a sudden she was in Kid's arms. "What the heck" she asked.

"You were about to go off that cliff" he said.

"I highly doubt that" she replied "and how did you get untied?"

"Vibrated my molecules."

"Won't your girlfriend be mad that you're carrying me bridal style" she asked.

"Probably" he said. He stopped and dropped her on her butt.

"I almost hate you more than I hate him" she said. He tried to give her a hand, but she just stood up.

"Take care of Joker" she told him "I'll get Dylan."

"Oh yeah cause that worked out so well the first time."

"Just do it."

She walked back over to him, and threw a punch, but he grabbed her wrist. He threw her into a rock. "Robin" she said "a little help over here." He came over. "You okay" he asked. "Yeah but I know how you felt earlier." "It hurts doesn't it." "A little." He threw a couple bat-a-rangs at Dylan.

He side-stepped them both. "That all you got bird-boy" he asked. Robin threw a couple more things at him. He side-stepped all of it. "This isn't working" Artemis said "just go help the others." Robin ran over and threw stuff at the Joker, and everything hit him.

"So where's my dad, and the hostage."

"C'mon you're really goanna call Max the hostage."

"You took Max" she yelled.

"No your dad took Max."

"Still you helped."

"Okay whatever."

She threw three punches, and two kicks. He deflect to of the punches and one of the kicks. One of her kicks hit his shoulder and the punch hit him in the punch hit his chest. "Oooph" he said. "Those were for Max." He put his hands on her hips. "Don' t you dare" she said. He pulled her in close to him.

Kid saw Dylan pull Artemis in really close. "Oh he did don't just do that" he said "someone do something."

"I've got this" Target said. She fired an arrow at Dylan. It landed next to his foot, and then exploded. Dylan and Artemis flew back to the edge of the cliff. They landed next to each other. "You okay Arty" he asked.

"Don't call me that" she answered "and I'm fine."

He stood up, and pulled her up. She stood up and stumbled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Then she realized that he was holding her hands. She pulled her hands away, and then kicked his legs out from under him. He landed with a thud. "Where's Max" she asked putting a foot on his chest.

"I don't know."

She pushed her foot down harder. "Where is he?"

"I really don't know."

"You honestly left him alone with my dad?"

"Shoot I didn't think about it."

"Obviously."

She pulled him up. "Hey Hun" she heard she turned around and saw her dad.

"Hey Dad" she replied.

She picked up her bow, and shot three arrows. They all hit him. "Doesn't hurt that bad" he said.

She shot two exploding arrows and blew him back. "Where is he" she yelled.

"He's with your sister."

"I swear if any of you hurt him I will kill you."

"Artemis what are you talking about" Robin asked.

"Let's just say a friend of hers is our hostage" Dylan answered.

"And you" she said turning back toward Dylan "I can't believe that you would do this to him." She shot arrows one after another until she was out. "What now" he asked. She threw her bow at him, and hit him square in the face.

"He trusted you" she said "we trusted you."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Whatever but I will find him, and get revenge on you."

"Good luck with that."

He threw a smoke bomb and he, Sportsmaster, and the Joker were gone. "Can I ask what that was about" Robin asked.

"It was just about an old friend" she replied.

Then she folded her arms, and looked at Target.

"You almost got me killed" she said.

"You should've paid more attention" Target replied.

"That was not my fault."

"Oh really."

"Yeah in fact it was yours."

"And what your goanna made me sorry."

"I am" she picked up her bow, and started walking toward Target. Kid stepped in between them. "Guys don't" he said.

"Whatever" Artemis replied, and started heading for the bio-ship.

* * *

**So I really wasn't sure where I was going for a little bit**

**I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys thanks again for all the reviews. I had seven emails when i got home, not to mention the ones i got in the middle of the night. so thank-you to everyone.**

**Oh! and this chapter has something to do with my other fanfiction so if you haven't checked out Two Teams One Mission then you might be a little lost. Just Sayin.**

**still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Artemis was sitting in her usual seat when Kid Flash super sped onto the ship. "Hey Beautiful" he said.

"Don't call me that" she snapped.

"What is with you today" he asked.

"What is with me" she yelled "the fact that you brought another archer onto the team."

"So this is about Target" he said smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Then the rest of the team came on board, and that's when Artemis realized that she would be sitting in her normal seat next to Kid. She got up and started heading toward Zattana's seat. Kid's smirk fell right of his face. She sat down. "Hey Speed boy what's with the pouting" Robin asked.

"Well..." he started, but Artemis jumped up interrupting up.

"Isn't there a zeta-beam on the ship" she asked.

"Yeah" Robin said "Batman had it installed for emergencies."

"Great" she said picking up her extra quiver, and heading for it.

"Where are you going" Target asked.

"Central City" she replied.

"Why are you going there" Kid asked his smirk returning.

"Because Speedy told me that if I ever needed to shoot something that he and Red Arrow patrolled Central every night."

"You're going to patrol with Red Arrow and Speedy" Kid yelled.

"Yeah I need to go work with some archers."

"What about Target" he asked.

"Well I already told Speedy I was coming" she lied, she did not want to hang out with Target, not if her life depened on it. "Look I've got to go" she said "Speedy and RA are on top of a building waiting for a robbery that is going to happen in a few minutes."

"How do they know" Kid asked.

"Because Speedy is the second best actor I know" she replied.

"After yours truly" Robin asked.

"No after Batman."

"What!?

"I'm kidding of course after you now bye."

She walked through the zeta-beam, and the computer announced her departure.

"Oh my God Kid what did you do" Robin asked.

"What are you talking about" he asked.

"Artemis just left to patrol with Red Arrow and Speedy."

"Yeah so?"

"She can't stand Red Arrow."

"Oh my God what did I do?"

"You don't think that she'd, you know leave us to join another team" Miss M asked.

"If we're lucky" Target muttered so low that no one coyld hear.

"No there's no way" Superboy said "is there?"

"No way" Robin said but he sounded doubtful.

"Well we should head back" Kid said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah probably" Miss M said.

She started up the bio-ship, and started for the cave. Once they were back they started doing there own things. Connor watched static, M'gann baked cookies, Kaldur headed for his room, and Robin, Target, and Kid sat there in silence.

"So" Kid finally said trying to break the silence "how long has Artemis been gone."

"Why do you care" Target asked raising both eyebrows.

"Well...I...uh" he stammered "I care about my teammate."

"Kid she's been for about twenty minutes" Robin said.

"No way it's been way longer than that" he yelled.

"No it really hasn't."

The the computer announced Red Arrow, Speedy, and Artemis' arrival. Kid could here laughing, really loud laughing. "It was your guys fault" Red Arrow said.

"It was our fault that you weren't paying attention" Artemis started "and ended up getting hit in the head with a frying pan?"

"Yes because I was making sure you two weren't too far behind" he replied.

They walked into the room. "We were fine on our own" Speedy said "while you were out we stopped three robberies and a kidnapping."

Speedy and Artemis started laughing again. "Did you have fun" Green Arrow asked coming into the room.

"Oh sorry I completely forgot about training" Artemis said, she had stopped laughing as soon as she heard him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry GA I needed her help" Speedy said.

"Well it looks like you had some" GA replied "maybe you two can take Black Canary and my shift tomorrow in Star City if it's okay with Red Arrow."

"I don't care" RA said walking out of the room.

"Wait why can't you do it" Speedy asked.

"We have other business to take care of."

"Mmm hmm." The two started laughing again. Robin looked at Kid Flash. "He's making her laugh without even trying" he said smirking "you can't even get here to laugh while trying."

"That's not a real laugh" Kid replied, but he knew that it was.

"So are you guys going to cover for us or not" GA asked.

"Well yeah" they replied.

"Great just be here an hour before so I can talk to you."

"Okay" Artemis replied.

"Um won't Yellow Canary be upset about you patrolling with Artemis" Kid asked.

"What do you mean" Speedy asked back.

"You know your girlfriend, another girl, girlfriend get jealous?"

"Oh..uh...well I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"What" Kid yelled jumping up.

"She..a broke up with me."

"Oh" Kid sat back down.

Speedy looked at his watch. "I gotta go" he said.

"Okay" Artemis said "don't forget to be here..."

"An hour early" he finished.

She smirked "just don't be late."

"Won't be, see yeah."

"Bye."

The computer announced that he was leaving, and he was gone. She sat on the couch next to Robin. "So how was it" he asked looking at Kid, and smirking.

"It was super fun" she replied "but Speedy and I were pretty much on our own because Red got knocked out."

"More fun than me" Kid asked trying to get her to laugh.

"About a million times more fun" she relied.

"You wish."

"Apparently you do."

"Me? Why would I care?"

"Look I've got to go" she got up, and walked out.

"Kid can I talk to you for a minute" Robin asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"Alone" he said looking at Target.

"Fine."

They got up and walked into the Robin' s room. Robin punched Kid in the shoulder. "Ow what was that for" Kid asked.

"Look I know you like Artemis" he started "You know you like Artemis, so just tell her."

"What? I don't like Artemis."

"Jealous was plastered all over your face."

"It was not."

"Yeah it was, and if you don't tell her soon you might loose her."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"If you say so."

Robin walked out of the room, leaving Kid alone. _I don't like Artemis _he thought _she's stubborn, and annoying, and irritating, and smart, and always has my back, and... _He shook his head. Then followed Robin to the living room. "Hey babe I'm leaving" he said, hugging Target.

"K bye" she replied hugging him back.

He walked over to the zeta-beam, and secretly typed in Gotham City. Then he walked into the beam, and was transported to Gotham. He tan to Artemis' apartment. She answered the door. She was wearing a white tank top, and black shorts. "What do you want Baywatch" she asked.

"I just wanted to sat that I was sorry" he said putting his hand on the back of his neck "for today."

She looked up and down the hall. "C'mon" she said, walking farther back into the apartment.

He followed her. She walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate with a stack of sandwiches. "Here" she said handing them to Kid.

"What's this for" he asked.

"Well I know you have a fast metabolism" she replied plopping onto the couch.

He smirked "thanks." He plopped onto the couch with her.

"So about that apology" she asked.

"Yeah look I'm sorry about Target" he said.

"And..."

"And her almost killing you."

"And..."

"I don't know whatever else I did."

She laughed. Not like the way she had with Speedy, but like what he said was funny but she was trying not to laugh. She stopped, and looked back over at him. Kid started to smirk. He had done it, he had made her laugh. More or less.

"What" she asked.

"I made you laugh."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Nuh huh."

"I did so."

"I you think so."

They looked down, and realized that they had mover closer. Their hands were an inch apart, and there faces were only a few inches apart. Artemis looked behind her and saw the time. "It's pretty late you might want to get back to Central" she said.

"Yeah I should get going" he said.

He grabbed a few sandwiches, and sped out the door. She walked over to it, and shut it. "That idiot" she thought out loud.

She walked into her room, and went to sleep.

* * *

Wally went home, and changed out of his Kid Flash uniform. Then he ran back downstairs, sat on the couch, and started to eat his sandwiches. "Where'd you get those" his uncle asked, walking out of the kitchen. Wally jumped up.

"Why are you here" Wally asked.

"Iris and I came over for dinner" Barry replied "where were you?"

"Out and about."

"Where'd you get the sandwiches."

"I don't remember."

Barry sped over and pinned his nephew to the floor. "C'mon you can tell me" he said.

"Nope I'm good."

"Tell me."

"No way."

"You got it from Artemis didn't you?"

"What no I didn't" Wally's voice cracked. His uncle jumped up off of him, and sped off toward the kitchen. Wally jumped up, and sped after him. Once he got in there he heard his uncle telling his family that he was out with Artemis.

"It wasn't a date" he said his face turning red (partly because he was embarassed partly because he was mad) "I went over to talk to her because she was almost killed today."

"How did that happen" his mom asked.

"It was an accident just forget about it." He sped upstairs. Then realized how tired he was, and fell asleep in his clothes.

* * *

He woke-up the next day, and walked to school (after his breakfast.) After school he walked outside, and saw Artemis leaning up against a tree. He smirked, and walked over to her. "Hey what are you doing here" he asked.

"Waiting for Speedy" she replied "GA told me to make sure he wasn't late, so I came here to remind him."

"Oh" he felt the smirk slowly falling off his face.

"You didn't think I was here to see you did you?"

"What? No."

"Well after I talked to Speedy I thought that we could hang out before I had to go."

"I don't know I'm pretty busy."

"Who is this" someone asked putting an elbow on Wally's shoulder, and looking at Artemis.

"This is my friend Artemis" Wally replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey" the boy said.

"Hi" Artemis said. She looked somewhere over Wally's shoulder. "There's the person I'm looking for" she said.

"Wait are we still goanna hang out" Wally asked.

She let out a small laugh. "I'll see you at your house Baywatch" she said before walking toward Speedy.

"Dude how do you know her" the kid asked.

"She's a friend" he looked at the kid "wait who are you?"

"No one" the kid said then walked away.

Wally sped home, and found Trish and his mom sittong on the couch. "Hey" she said looking up tat him.

"Uh hey when did you get here" he asked.

"I can't stop in to see my boyfriend" she asked.

"Yeah but I have pl..." he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. _Dang _he thought _this is goanna be akward._ He walked over to the door. He opened it, and saw Speedy, only not in his uniform.

"What are you doing here" Wally asked.

"Artemis has been taken" Speedy replied.

Wally's eyes widened. "What?"

"Artemis has been taken" he repeated "by Sportsmaster."

* * *

**Hahahahaha Cliff hanger.**

**sorry I'll work on the next chapter but I have to figure out what's going to happen before I can start it. and typing is starting to hurt my pinky. Owwww!**

**Anyway I'll go as fast as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys whats up? **

**Anyway this I'm having a little difficulty with this chapter so I hope it doesn't stink.**

**please review I love all the nice comments, but I like the negative ones too cause they help me come up with new ideas.**

**Still don't own Young Justice**

* * *

small recap:

Wally's eyes widened "what?"

"Artemis has been kidnapped" he repeated "by Sportsmaster."

"Speedy what happened" he asked slowly.

"One I'm not nine" he replied "and two we were talking and then felt a pain in my shoulder, and I was blacking out, then I saw Sportsmaster drag her away."

"Okay give me a second."

He super sped upstairs and came down a second later in his Kid Flash uniform. "What's going on" Trish asked, she was at the door now."

"Super hero business, we need to go" Kid replied.

"Why can't they take care of it" she asked pointing to Speedy.

"Business is business now let's go."

They ran to the zeta-beam, and the computer announced Kid Flash, Speedy, and Target. They walked into the cave, and Kid started talking so fast that no one could get a single understand a single thing he said. "Slow down" Robin yelled "no one can understand you."

He took a deep breath, and then began talking slower. "Sportsmaster kidnapped Artemis" he yelled.

"What" Robin asked.

"There's no telling what he could do to her" M'gann said.

"This is all my fault" Speedy sighed "I should have been paying better attention."

"No it's mine I shouldn't have left her alone" Kid relied.

"If anything it's hers" Target jumped in "she should've been paying better attention."

Robin was about to sat something, when Zatanna ran in. She was babbling about something. "Zee what's wrong" Robin asked forgetting about Target "I was watching the main screen, and you guys need to see this." They followed Zee to the briefing room. They looked at Zatanna, and she looked at the screen.

"I got them" she said.

The Joker showed up on the screen. "Thank-you dear" he said.

"What do you want Joker" Kid said through gritted teeth. He shouldn't have been there. He should've been looking for Artemis, not listening to the Joker.

"I just thought that you might want to check on your friend." He started laugh.

"What are you talking about" Robin asked.

The Joker pulled up a video of Artemis. She was hand-cuffed to a pillar, and the side of her face was bruised. Sportsmaster was standing in front of her. He slapped her, again. Then the Joker cut the footage. "Stay tuned for more" he said with a cackle, and then he was gone.

"We have to go after her" Kid yelled.

"No kidding" Robin replied.

"But we do not know her location" Aqualad said.

They all looked at Robin. He started to smirk. "You've come to the right person" he said.

* * *

Artemis was irritated. Not like Kid Flash is a huge idiot irritated, but more like her dad was making her really angry. He had handcuffed her to a pillar, and then started smacking her. He had hit her seven times in the past six minutes, and was about to hit her again. Her face was throbbing, and she could tell it was bruised possibly bleeding. He smacked her.

She pulling on the handcuffs. "It won't work" Sportsmaster told her "even Superman couldn't break them."

"You should at least give me a fair fight" she said.

"Artemis I could manipulate you if you weren't tied up."

"Give me a chance."

"If you insist."

He unlocked her handcuffs, and threw her into the middle of the room. She took her fighting stance. "Are you sure about this" he asked, a smile creeping across his face. "Yeah" she said "I am." He charged her, and she side-stepped out of the way.

"I know you're better than that." He turned around, and looked at her. He threw a few punches at her. She blocked all of them. "You've gotten better" he said.

"You haven't."

He threw more, and faster. She blocked all, but one. The one she missed hit her in the stomach. She let out a small "oof." He was already on her. He tried to kick her, but she caught it. Then she tried to throw a right hook, and he caught it and twisted her wrist. "Ahhh" she said. She pulled back, and held her wrist.

It was either sprained or broken, but either way something was wrong. He was already on her though. He swept her legs out from under her. "But not that much better" he said. He walked away, leaving her there alone. Her whole body hurt. She felt like there were needles piercing all over her body.

"Hey you okay" she heard Dylan say. "Not exactly" she coughed as she blacked out.

* * *

"So how are we supposed to find her" Kid asked, he was getting impatient.

"I put trackers on her jacket, and her boots" the boy wonder replied. He pulled up his map, and it had three red dots. Each dot was in a different city.

"What is that" Speedy asked.

"That's her jacket" he said pointing to one of the dots, it was in Star City. "And that's her left boot" he pointed to another dot, it was in Gotham. "And that's her right boot" he pointed to another dot, it was in central city.

"So where is she" Kid asked.

"I don't know" Robin replied "they must be trying to throw us off her trail."

"Which one is her" Superboy asked.

"There's no way to tell for sure."

The Joker popped up on the screen. "Hey kids" he said "wanna check on the little archer?" He pulled up a video clip of her laying on the ground. She was breathing heavily. They saw someone walk over to her.

"Hey you okay" the person asked.

"Not exactly" she replied.

"You will be soon" he said.

Nothing. She was obviously unconscious. He picked her up, and started walking out of the view of the camera. "Well that's all for now folks" Joker said. Then he was gone. Superboy punched the wall. "Let's go" he yelled.

"SB calm down" Robin said. He looked at Aqualad. "What' s the plan" he asked.

"We split up" he replied "Superboy and Miss Martian take Star City see if you can find GA for help, Robin, Zatanna, and I will take Gotham, Kid, Speedy and Target you guys take Central."

"Got it" they said.

"Now we will be out of reach of Miss Martian's mind link, so we must use the radio if we find anything, okay?"

"Okay now can we go" Kid asked.

"Yes go, and be careful."

* * *

Artemis woke-up, and realized she was on a metal table. _What the _she thought. She tried to sit, and felt a sharp pain in her side, and her wrist was hurting. She laid back down. _That' s not going to happen _she thought _I must as well just lay here. _The door opened, and Joker walked in. "Hello pretty" he said.

"What is with everyone calling me pretty, beautiful, or babe" she asked "it makes me want to kill someone."

"Oh in your state you wouldn't even be able to fight a cat" he laughed.

"Wanna bet" she asked, she tried to get up again, but the pain was to overwhelming.

"Don't injure yourself any further, after all we are going to need you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will be very important to us in the near future."

* * *

Robin, Aqualad, and Zatanna had been walking around the warehouse for twenty minutes, and hadn't found a single sign of Artemis, or Sportsmaster. "I don't think she's here" Zatanna said.

"I don't believe she is either" Aqualad proclaimed.

"Wait whats over there" Robin yelled. He ran over to the dimly lit part of the warehouse. He saw something laying there. He picked up the familiar looking boot. "It's definately hers" he said holding up for everyone to see.

"She isn't here" Zatanna said "but she was."

"You are right" Aqualad put his finger to the radio "team can you here me?"

He got a yes from everyone. "Artemis isn't in Gotham, but she was we are heading to Star City to join up with Superboy and Miss Martian."

"Okay" Kid said "we are almost to the coordinates that you gave us."

"Good but hurry" Robin said "because wherever she is, she needs our help."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I was on vaca. Please review. THANKS.**

**Don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Speedy would you hurry up with that lock" Kid yelled. He had been pacing so much that he was starting to burn a hole in the ground.

"Why don't you do another perimeter check" Speedy replied trying to pick the lock. "Fine." He ran around the building, and was back in a few seconds. "All clear" he said.

"I don't get what the big deal is" Target said getting board "one she's probably fine, two it's here own fault, and three we don't need all of us to get her it could've just been Robin, Speedy, Superboy, and Aqualad could've gotten her on their own."

"That's not the point" Speedy said "the point is you're a team, and teams stick together."

"Yeah" Kid said "no hurry up."

They heard a click, and the door opened. "Happy" Speedy asked.

"Well it took you long enough" Kid replied. They slowly walked in to the dark warehouse.

* * *

Robin, Zattana, and Aqualad had just arrived at the Star City coordinate. "SB, Miss M we are here" Robin confirmed over the radio.

"Okay" Miss M replied "I'll link us up."

_"Can everyone here me"_ she asked.

"_Yep" _they replied.

_"We just saw Sportsmaster" _Superboy said.

_"That means Artemis isn't too far away" _Zee stated.

_"Someone radio Kid" _Aqualad ordered.

_"I've got this" _Robin announced.

"Hey Kid can you hear me" Robin asked.

"Yeah what's up" he replied.

"Miss M and Superboy just saw Sportsmaster."

"So you found Artemis?"

"Not yet. You guys should still stay there to see if you can find the hostage."

"But.."

"Kid."

"Got it Rob."

* * *

"So what do you need me for" Artemis asked.

"We need you for something top secret" the Joker replied.

"I'm not going to do it. Whatever it is."

"You don't have a choice if you want your friend to live."

"You wouldn't kill your own son. Would you?"

The Joker started to laugh. "Don't underestimate me." They heard a bang, followed by Speedy yelling "really Kid." Artemis was about to yell something, but Joker put his hand over her mouth. "Uh uh uh" he said "I wouldn't." He pulled her up and grabbed a knife. "Let's go see your friends" he said.

* * *

"Really Kid" Speedy yelled.

"I didn't mean to run into it" he replied.

They started walking in silence. The warehouse was dark and quiet. They took about five steps, and the lights flicked on. The Joker walked out from the shadows. "Hello Kids" he said "come to join the party." Kid balled his fists.

"I am going to kill you Joker" Kid yelled.

"I don't think that you'll want to do that" he pulled Artemis out of the shadows behind him. Her hands were tied behind her back, and he had a hold of one of her arms. Kid's grip tightened. "You see" the Joker continued "we had a lot of time to talk."

He grabbed her bad wrist. "Aaah" she yelled. He tightened his grip. "Aaah" she yelled again except with more agony, and pain. "There's what I'm looking for" he said.

"Stop it" Kid yelled.

He let go of her wrist, and pulled out his knife. He started tracing her face with it. "Such a waste" he said "we really could've used you on our team."

He continued tracing her face with the knife. "Wait stop" a boy ran in "dad you can't do this."

"Max" Artemis yelled.

"Max get out of here" Joker said "this is business."

"Dad I can talk to her" the boy replied.

"Fine two minutes."

"Okay one" Max started "I don't want you to die, two it's in your blood, and three they've already replaced you they don't want you they already have another archer." She looked into his eyes, and she understood what he was doing, he was lying. He had a plan. The Joker looked at her. "Well.."

She looked at him, then at Max, and then back to him. "I'm in" she finally said. He took the knife, and cut the ropes holding her hands together. Then he handed her her bow. "Take out the stupid speedster first" he ordered.

"With pleasure" she replied.

* * *

Robin, Zatanna, and Aqualad had found Superboy and Miss M, and were know following Sportsmaster. "So has anyone seen Artemis yet" Zatanna whispered.

"I haven't seen her yet" Miss M said "and I'm getting worried."

"It's okay we'll find her" Robin jumped in.

Though he was also worried. Artemis was one of his closest friends (besides Kid) and he had no idea where she was. They saw Sportsmaster stop to talk to Dylan, and they both walked in opposite directions. "What know" Superboy asked.

"You and Miss M follow Dylan" Aqualad replied "we'll go after Sportsmaster." The heroes walked off in there different directions. Zatanna was getting really worried and upset, she knew Artemis was in trouble. They had to find her. "Robin" she whispered.

"Yeah" he replied in an equally quiet whisper.

"I'm really am worried."

"I know but this is Artemis."

"You are worried too."

"Yeah but I know that she'll be fine because Wally is so irritated."

She let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah good point."

"Robin, Zatanna we must keep up with Sportsmaster" Aqualad cut in.

* * *

Artemis positioned her bow toward Kid. _What is she doing _he thought _how could she do this._ She released the arrow, and he realized that it wasn't heading straight for him. but that it was close. He pretended to move out of the way anyway.

"Sorry" Artemis said turning to Joker "but I think my dad sprained my wrist."

"It's fine just get them, Max you too."

Max headed for Speedy, and Artemis went for Kid and Target. "Hey are you okay" Kid whispered deflecting a punch from Artemis.

"How'd you know I was faking" she whispered grabbing a kick from him.

"You're arrow was nowhere near me."

"Good point."

Then all of a sudden she felt heat on her back, and she was being flown forward. She landed on top of Kid. She coughed, and croaked "are you okay."

"Yeah are you."

"I don't know my back really hurts."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure."

Max ran over to her. "Are you okay" he asked helping her up.

"I think so what happened?"

"She shot an exploding arrow at you" he said pointing at Target.

She pulled in a sharp breath. She was really irritated. She picked up her bow and shot three arrows at Target they all landed very close to her, and then they exploded. "Artemis" Kid yelled he grabbed her wrists.

"Oww" she said.

"What is with you" he asked.

"Nothing" she said shaking him off. She walked back over to the Joker. She swept her legs out from under neath him, and put her foot on his back. "Look Joker where are they" she asked.

"Where's who" he replied with a question.

"My dad and the idiot."

"Oh them."

"Yeah them."

Target shot another exploding arrow at her, and she flew backwards landing on her back. "What the.." Artemis looked up and saw Target standing there with an arrow pointed at her chest.

"I should've known" she growled.

"Yeah well you didn't."

"Wait what's going on" Kid asked.

"You're girlfriend is working with them" Artemis yelled.

"What?" Kid had a look of pure confusion on his face.

"She was lying" Artemis clarified.

"Aww dang it."


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys sorry it took so long i've had a busy week. So plz plz plz review after you read. PLEASE?!**

**Still wish i owned Young Justice cause I don't:(**

* * *

Artemis propped herself up on her elbows. She was still on her back, and her body was still hurting from her day with dad. "Alright get up with your hands behind your head" Joker said "or my son her gets it." He was holding both of Max's hands behind his back, and held the knife to his neck.

Artemis did as she was told. She put her hands behind her back and stood up. "Take the two of them to Star City" Joker ordered Target "I'll take these two to a holding cell." Target still had an arrow pointing toward Artemis' chest. She started to shuffle Artemis and Max toward the door.

Artemis looked over her shoulder to see Kid and Speedy about to be taken the other way. She stopped suddenly. "What are you doing" Target snarled. Artemis turned around and looked her square in the face. She swept Target's legs out from under her, and then took off toward her bow.

She grabbed it and positioned it, but not toward Joker or Target. "Run" Artemis yelled. The three boys took off down a hall. They heard Artemis yell out in pain and then the lights went out and everything was silent.

* * *

Robin, Zatanna, and Aqualad had been following Sportsmaster for about ten minutes before Kid radioed them. He was talking so fast not even Robin could not even could understand him, and Robin was used to the speedsters super fast speed.

"Whoa Kid slow down" he whispered trying not the tip off Sportsmaster.

"Artemis is in trouble she might even be dead" Kid said slower but not too slow, and then the radio went silent.

"Kid, Kid can you hear me" Robin whispered.

"What happened" Zatanna asked.

"I'm not sure Kid said Artemis was in trouble and I think that he may be too."

"They're not in as much trouble as you are" Sportsmaster said turning around "looks like you kids weren't quiet enough."

* * *

Superboy and Miss M had been watching Dylan carefully, they saw him go into two rooms, but he didn't stay in either one long. "_Do you think Artemis is either of those_" Superboy asked telepathically.

_"I'm not sure, maybe I should check in camoflouge mode" _Miss M replied.

_"Okay just be careful." _She turned into camoflouge mode and then she was gone. She was next to him a moment later. _"She wasn't in either of them."_

_"It's okay M'gann we'll find her."_

They kept following Dylan silently. He walked out into an alley way, and standing in front of him was Sportsmaster. "Anything go wrong on your end" Sportsmaster asked.

"Nope" Dylan replied "they're right behind me." He turned around and looked right at the dumpster Superboy and Miss M were hiding behind. "You can come out now" he said.

They walked out from behind the dumpster. "I got mine too" Sportsmaster added grabbing tied together Robin, Zatanna, and Aqualad.

"Then I am pleased" Joker said coming out of the shadows "the rest are being taken care of."

"Why would we care if you're pleased" Dylan asked "and where's Artemis?"

"She was taken care of" Joker replied.

"What? That wasn't part of the plan." He looked at Sportsmaster, and then back at the Joker.

"Plans change" Sportsmaster replied.

* * *

Kid Flash was getting angrier, and more worried by the minute. "We've got to go back" he finally said.

"We can't" Speedy replied.

"Why? Artemis needs us she could be in danger."

"One she told us to go, two if we went back she'd kick out butts, and three we wouldn't be able to find our way back if we tried."

"He's got a point" Max jumped in "if we did go back Artemis wouldn't except our help anyway."

"And why not?"

"She's too stubborn always has been always will be."

"And how do you know?"

"Because we've known each other since we were ten."

"How?"

"Our dads."

"Isn't that fun" Target said coming out from behind them.

"You" Kid said "where's Artemis?"

"Oh isn't that sweet you're worried about your little friend."

"Shut up."

She shot arrows at them. "My turn" Speedy said. He shot three exploding arrows at her, and two regular ones. The exploding ones sent her flying back, and the other two pinned her up against the wall. Kid sped over to her.

"Where is she" he asked.

Target laughed. "Let's just say there is no longer a thorn in my side" she exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?"

She laughed again. "What I should've done a long time ago."

* * *

**Sorry that this one is so much shorter so plz tell me if you like or if you don't constructive criticism is nice to hear.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys i'm so glad that you like this. i love all the reviews and i hope that you keep leaving them.**

**so i still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Kid looked at Target with the most blank expression. He was really worried about Artemis. "If you touched her then I'm going to send you straight to Belle Reve" he yelled.

"Oh I didn't touch you" Target replied "but my arrow did."

Kid ran up to her and was about to hit her, but Speedy grabbed him. "Kid you can't do this" he started "we might need her later on." Kid pulled her off the wall and was about to handcuff her, but she elbowed him in the chest. He let go of her and she grabbed a remote out of her pocket.

"Looks like you only have a few minutes" she said before she hit a red button.

"Three minutes til destruction" a computer announced.

"Catch ya later" Target said and then she was gone.

"We have to get out of here" Max yelled.

"What about Artemis" Speedy asked.

"I'll get her" Kid replied "I'm the fastest I can get here and get out in a few minutes."

"Just hurry" Speedy said as he and Max took off down the hall.

Kid turned around and sped the other way. _Hold on Artemis _he thought _I'm coming._ He turned down a hallway, but it was a dead end. He turned back around, and super sped down another hall. _I have to find her _he thought _I have to._ He turned down another hall. Then he was in the open room in the warehouse. He saw Artemis laying on the floor with an arrow sticking out of her stomach.

"Artemis" he yelled. He sped over to her, and knelt beside her. "Can you hear me" he asked.

"Wally" she croaked. She was pale, and her lips were starting to lose their color. She still had that sparkle in her eyes though.

"Two minutes in counting" the computer announced.

"Get out of here now" she ordered.

"Not without you Beautiful" he replied. He picked her up, carefully. He didn't want to disturb her wound. He super-sped down a hall, took a sharp turn and hit a dead-end. He turned around, and sped the opposite wall. Another dead-end. He turned and kept going.

He looked down at Artemis. His uniform was stained with her blood, and he could feel her body getting limper. The sparkle was just starting to fade from her eyes, and her usual fierce gray was becoming less and less fierce. _Hang in there Artemis _he thought _I will get you out of here. _

"One minute in counting" the computer announced.

_No, no, no, no _he thought. He kept on hitting dead-ends.

"Hey Baywatch" Artemis coughed "try turning left up ahead instead of right."

He tried what she said, and saw the exit. "Ten seconds" announced the computer. It started to count down. He ran as fast as he could and...

* * *

"What do you mean plans change" Dylan yelled "we could've used her."

"She was too stubborn" the Joker said "it was either get rid of her or she'd get rid of us."

"But..."

"No buts" Sportsmaster said "where's Target?"

"Coming" the Joker replied.

"What" Robin asked "she works for you."

"Looks like the world's greatest detective didn't train you very well" Sportsmaster smirked.

Though Robin was tied to Zatanna and Aqualad he tried to stand up.

"Oww Robin sit down" Zatanna yelled.

"Oops almost forgot" Sportsmaster said. He walked over to Zatanna and put a piece of tape over her mouth. "There we go" he said "looks like now you are powerless." Then he took Robin's utility belt, and Aqualad's swords. Then walked back over to Joker and handed him their things.

"Remind me again why I'm working for you" he asked.

"Because the boss told you that I was in charge" Joker replied cackling.

"Aren't we forgetting something" Dylan asked.

"What" Sporstmaster snapped.

"Superboy and Miss Martian" Dylan replied.

"Oh yeah."

Superboy was getting annoyed. He went straight for Sportsmaster, without a second thought. Sportsmaster stopped his attack, and threw him into the dumpster. "Goanna have to do better than that Supey" Sportsmaster smirked.

Superboy charged again. This time Sportsmaster threw him into a wall. "Try again" he said. Superboy and Sportsmaster continued with this for five minutes. Miss M saw this as her window. She went into camoflouge mode, and went over to Robin, Zatanna, and Aqualad.

Joker saw her out of the corner of his eye, and threw one of Robin's bombs at him. "Looks like we won this one" he laughed. He started at the unconscious Superboy, the passed out Martian, and the three teens tied together.

* * *

"Where are they" Max asked. He and Speedy had been standing there for a long time. They heard the building start counting down from ten.

"Don't worry" Speedy said "they'll be fine." He sounded more hopeful then sure. The truth was he was almost more worried than Max. Then the building exploded.

"Do you see them" Max asked anxiously.

"N-no" Speedy replied. They felt a sudden wind rush past them. They turned around, and saw Kid Flash holding Artemis bridal style. She looked weak, had an arrow sticking out of her mid section, and her blood was covering the front of Kid's uniform.

"We have to get her to the Med-bay" he said. They could see the worry in his eyes.

"Go" Speedy said "we'll meet you there."

Kid turned and super-sped to the zeta-beam. All he could think about was Artemis, and all we could do was hope that she was okay and run as fast as he could to make sure that she would be.

* * *

**okay so here's chapter nine. Plz Plz Plz review. I hope you like.**

**hahahahah cliff hanger i'm so evil haha**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys so i started this the same day as i added chapter 9. because i got three reviews in just the first hr of posting. need less to say the more reviews i get the faster i upload. so here's chapter 10**

**don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Artemis' eyes fluttered open. She was laying in a white Med-bay bed. She started to scan the room, but stopped when she noticed Kid sitting next to her bed. A small smirk grew on her face. He was looking down at his hands.

"How long have you been sitting there Baywatch" she managed.

He looked over at her, and she noticed something like relief in his eyes. "The whole time you were out" he replied.

"And how long was that?"

"About four hours" she heard Speedy say. She turned around and saw Speedy and Max sitting on her other side. She turned back to Kid, who was blushing.

"So where are the others" she asked. They all looked up suddenly. Realization hitting them.

"Th-they never came back" Kid answered.

"That means that Sportsmaster has them" Speedy said.

Artemis tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach was too much. Kid lightly pushed her back down. It didn't take much she was already very weak. He noticed the fiercness back in her eyes, that sparkle that he wasn't sure it he would ever see again.

"We have to go get them" Artemis said.

"No we have to" Kid replied.

"You aren't leaving me behind."

She started to try to get up again, but the pain was overwhelming. She forced through it anyway, and stood up. "I'm guessing you're not goanna take no for ran answer" Kid asked.

"Not a chance" she replied.

He helped her to get up, and get her bow. She only stumbled a couple of times. He helped her over to the zeta-beams. Max went through first, followed by Speedy, which left the two of them alone for a few minutes.

"I was really worried about you" he let slip out.

"Really" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah."

She looked at him, and put her arms around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then they both leaned in, and kissed. _Holy crap _he thought _I'm kissing Artemis Crock. _She tasted like cinnamon, and he started to draw circles on her back. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. Artemis was breathing a little harder than he was, but that was understandable seeing as she was still recovering from an injury.

"We should get going" she said "they're going to need out help."

They walked through the zeta-beam together, and were standing right in front of Max and Speedy.

"What took you guys so long" Speedy asked.

"Nothing" they replied.

They snuck into the warehouse. They saw Sportsmaster standing over a limp Robin, and a very mad Zatanna tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth. "Where is everyone else" Kid whispered.

"They could be anywhere" Speedy whispered back.

"We need to split up" Artemis cut in "you two go find the others."

"Got it" they said, and took off.

Kid sped over to Zatanna, pulled the gag off her mouth untied her, and sped them back over to Artemis before Sportsmaster could notice. "My turn" Artemis said. She notched an arrow straight toward her dad. "Hey dad" she said.

"Hey baby girl you look better" he replied.

"Thanks dad" she snapped.

"No need to be so short" he smirked.

"There's a huge need to be short."

"Hey Babe" Dylan said coming from the shadows "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Mean either" Target came from the other side "but a girl can dream."

"Funny" Artemis narrowed her eyes.

Kid Flash sped over next to her. "Kid" Target said surprised "what are you doing here."

"Just came to help my girlfriend" he replied.

"Aww thanks but I got this" Target announced.

"Oh I was talking to you."

"What" she half-screamed.

"Yep I go t a new girlfriend" he said looking at Artemis.

"He better not be talking about you" Dylan threatened.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not" she answered.

Sportsmaster almost screamed. "No daughter of mine is dating some red-headed, stupid, idiot of a super speedster" he yelled. Anger filled inside him. Artemis just laughed, she loved seeing her dad so angry.

"Well dad this one is."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Dylan ordered "you dumped me for him."

"No I dumped you two years ago, and then I met him."

"But Kid actually did dump me for her" Target screamed.

He nervously laughed. "Yep and it was my best decision I ever made." Target released an arrow toward Artemis. Kid tackeled her out of the way. She released a grunt of pain.

"Oh sorry" he apologized "I forgot about your injury."

"It's okay" she managed, but he could tell she was really hurting. He helped her up. Then Sportsmaster charged Kid. Artemis pushed him out of the way, and shot three exploding arrows at him. He took a few steps back from the blow, but he continued toward them. He swung a punch at Artemis, but she caught it. Then Kid kicked him in the side, and he went flying.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem" she replied "nice hit."

"Thanks."

Then Target shot three arrows at them, but they saw it and dodge them. Sadly Artemis stumbled right over to Dylan. "Looks like your mine" he smirked.

"You're going down" she replied.

* * *

Speedy and Max were glued to the wall. They were trying to make sure that Joker wouldn't see them. They turned around a corner, and there he was looking at Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss M. They were each tied to a metal table that was tilted so they were half standing.

"Well, well, well" he said "what are we going to do with you three?"

Superboy looked furious, Aqualad looked annoyed, and Miss M just looked upset. He was standing there watching them, a huge smile on his face. "How about we suck your powers out threw our new machine, and take your abilities. Speedy notched an arrow, and fired it toward Joker. He turned around and caught it.

* * *

**I know you hate the cliffies but they're just so much fun**

**and like I said the more reviews the faster I work**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys i told you that the more reviews i get the faster i'll update so here's chapter 11!**

**still don't own Young Justice.**

**still wish i did.**

* * *

"Looks like this is getting interesting" Joker cackled.

"Give it up Joker" Speedy announced "we aren't it."

Joker just laughed. "You're just Kids" he replied. Speedy shot two exploding arrows at him, and two taser arrows. The exploding arrows sent him back a few feet, but he dodged the taser arrows. Speedy decided to charge him, but the Joker flipped him, and he landed on his back. Max decided it was his turn.

"Hey dad" he said "how about some father son time?"

He started to cackle again. "Sure." He pulled out his knives, but Max knew his father's moves, and grabbed his wrists. He then proceeded to throw him into the wall. He walked over to Speedy, and helped him up. "You okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" Speedy replied.

They helped Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss M off of the metal tables. "Did you guys find Artemis" Miss M asked, he eyes wide like a puppies.

"Yeah she's out with Kid" Speedy replied.

"And who's this" Superboy asked looking at Max.

"An old friend of Artemis" Speedy replied.

They heard Artemis scream out in pain. "Let's go" Aqualad ordered. They all ran out of the room, and down the hall.

* * *

(This is going to pick up where it left off in the last chapter)

She shoved her knee into his stomach. He let out an "oof" but didn't let go.

"Don't make me hurt you" Dylan said "I really don't want to."

"I do" she replied, and twisted her arms and flipped him. He let go, and she put a foot on his stomach.

"Artemis look out" Kid yelled.

She turned around just in time to see Sportsmaster throw a punch at her, and hit her injury. The pain from the impact knocked her onto her back. He put his boot on her stomach. "Now" he said "you are going to stay exactly were you are or my boot is going all the way down to the floor with her underneath it."

Kid gritted his teeth. He hadn't notice that Zatanna and Robin were standing right next to him. The pain in my Artemis' stomach was too much to bare. Her vision was starting to blur, and she thought she was going to black out. "Wally" she croaked.

"I'm right here" he yelled.

Target couldn't believe it. He had dumped her for Artemis, Artemis! She was outraged. She walked over to Sportsmaster. "Do you want me to take care of her" she asked gritting her teeth.

"No" Sportsmaster replied "we may be able to use her."

Kid needed to get to Artemis. It wasn't just that we wanted to be next to her, to save her. He needed to, he had to be next to her. He was really tempted to run to her, scoop her up, and run back. He looked at Robin for help, but Robin was as conflicted as Kid.

Kid was getting so worried that he had started vibrating. Sportsmaster saw this as an attack. He put a little bit of pressure on her stomach, just to show him that he wasn't bluffing. Artemis screamed out in pain. Kid realized what he had been doing, and stopped. Then he clenched his fists.

He couldn't believe that he had been so careless.

_"Kid can you here me" Aqualda asked._

_"Yeah loud and clear" he replied. _Aqualad could tell something was wrong because Kid sounded so irritated and worried.

_"What's going on in there" Speedy asked, _worry in his voice.

_"Sportsmaser has his boot on Artemis injury."_

_"We're on our way" Max_ _announced. _

They burst into the room a second later. However, Sportsmaster was worried. He still had his foot on Artemis' stomach. Target was getting impatient. "Are we going to do anything" she asked.

"In good time" he replied. She wasn't going to wait any longer. She shot him in the arm with a poison arrow before he could even react. The poison started to set in a second later. He backed up to the wall. He ran out of the warehouse.

Target walked over to Artemis, and took a knife out of her quiver. "I'm going to enjoy doing this" she said as she started to bring her hand down. Kid was frozen, as stupid as it was, he couldn't move. Luckily, Artemis' dad had trained her correctly. She kicked Target's legs out from underneath her.

She took Target's knife, and quiver. Then she stood up and walked over to the rest of the team. Kid hugged her. "I'm so glad that you can take care of yourself" he said. She just laughed.

"Okay Kid Idiot" she replied.

* * *

**plz review especially if you want me to update**

**sorry it so short**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys sorry it took so long i've been really busy, and i wanted to tell you guys that i'm starting a new fanfiction later today, and if you like this then check out my other ones.**

**remind me to ask santa for Young Justice cause right now i don't own it**

* * *

"Um Kid you can let go now" Artemis said. Kid had been hugging her for a few minutes now, and she was starting to get sick of it.

"Yeah sorry" he replied pulling away. She smiled a little.

"Guys I hate to ruin your moment" Zatanna interrupted "but Robin needs a hospital." They all looked at the Boy Wonder who looked like he was going to pass out. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Kid run him to the nearest hospital" Aqualad ordered "we'll meet you there."

"Got it" Kid Flash replied. He put Robin on his back, and sped-off. "We need to go" Aqualad continued turning back to the rest of the team. They walked outside, and saw Sportsmaster laying on the ground. His mask thrown to the side.

"Dad" Artemis yelled running over to him. She knelt down beside him. "Dad please you have to wake-up." She didn't know where any of this was coming from. He was evil, he tried to kill her, he had killed people, but he was her father. He never acted like one, but he was the closest thing she had.

"We have to help him" she said.

"Artemis..." Aqualad started.

"I know he's evil but he's still my dad, please."

They all looked at each other, then back to Artemis. "Please" she repeated.

"Okay" the atlantian decided "Superboy bring him". Superboy picked him up, and they took the bio-ship to the hospital. Once they got there Kid sped up to them.

"Robin passed out on the way here" he started "he's all right now, and why are you carrying..."

"Because he's hurt and Artemis made me carry him here" Superboy replied.

Kid raised an eyebrow, but Artemis mouthed "we'll talk later." So they walked over to the front desk. The lady looked up from her typing, and the teens told her that they found the man in a parking lot and figured he had been attacked. The lady pushed a button and a big, burly man came out with a stretcher. Superboy put Sportsmaster onto the stretcher and the man took him away.

"Now will someone tell me what happened" Kid asked. They all looked at Artemis.

"Well I don't really know what came over me" she asked "I guess it was just seeing him as my dad and not Sportsmaster."

They all kind of nodded. They were still confused, but it made a little more sense. They all sat down and waited. After a few hours Zatanna jumped up. "How long does it take to tell us if he's okay or not" she asked.

"Zee it's okay he'll be fine" Artemis replied.

"How do you know that" she replied "I mean how are we supposed to know if he's even alive it they don't tell us anything."

"Just calm down Robin's tough" Kid said. Zatanna turned around quickly and pointed at him. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, he could be dying right now" she yelled then she sat back down. Kid looked at Artemis and made a small pout.

"Never tell a girl to calm down" she said "especially when she is worried about a boy."

"Oh ok next time could you tell me that sooner." She kinda laughed.

"Sure."

Then the big man came back out. "The man is sterile" he said "and the boy should be okay but he's still unconscious." Zatanna gave a sigh of relief, and Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you that he'd be fine."

"I know I was just worried."

About an hour later they were allowed to go in and see him.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" they replied.

"What I miss" he asked.

"Nothing much" Zatanna replied.

"Heard that you guys brought Sportsmaster here."

"How is it that even if you are stuck in a hospital bed you still go all ninja and know everything" Artemis asked. He just shrugged.

"He was trained by the bat" Kid said.

They all laughed. "So what are we going to do know" Artemis asked.

"What do you mean" Robin asked.

"Well we just had an insanely crazy week, so what do we do now." They all looked around at each other and shrugged.

"I've got an idea" Zatanna said. They all looked at her. "Let's be normal for a week."

* * *

**Hey so like I said I'm really sorry this took so long. I've had tons of homework, and then I had dance, and tests, and I was sick, and then I had no idea what direction I was going to take this. So anyway the rules are the same the more reviews the sooner I post. Also I'm going to start a couple new fanfictions today, and the rules are going to be the same for those the more reviews the sooner I post. I love all you guys and your reviews make my day. Keep checkin in for new chapters.**

** Love,**

** Cocoasis11**

**P.S. this may be the last chapter, but I'm not sure yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK! Alright guys I have to apologize. Words can not even describe how sorry I am that I have not updated in like 7 months. But in my defense I thought that the story was finished. Now, however, after going back and reading all of your amazing reviews I have decided that I should continue. Mostly because that ending would have sucked. So i'm back and ready to go. Oh btw this is in between Usual Suspects and Auld Acquaintance.**

**As always I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"That sounds amazing" Kid said.

"I completely agree" Artemis agreed. The rest of the team nodded. Then their radios started to crackle.

"Team" Batman's voice "we need you, please report to the briefing room immediately, and bring Robin with you." The teens groaned.

"I new it sounded too goo to be true" Kid complained. Artemis smacked him in the back oc the head.

"Is Robin even allowed out of here" Zatanna asked.

"It is not wise" Aqualad replied "but it is also not wise to disobey Batman."

"Which would be less wise" Miss M asked. The teens looked at each other, and then they agreed "disobeying Batman."

"Superboy you carry Robin" Aqualad instructed.

"Why do I always have to carry someone" Superboy complained.

"Because you are the strongest" Aqualad explained.

"Besides I carry people to" Kid said.

"Uh... guys shouldn't we get going" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah Bats did say he wanted us" Artemis agreed. They all nodded, and Superboy picked up Robin. The they walked out of the room, but a nurse came up to them.

"Where do you think you're taking him" she asked, rather angry.

"Batman wants him" was all Aqualad said, and the the teens left. They went to the nearest zeta-beam, and beamed themselves to the cave. Once they got there they realized something was wrong. All of the lights were turned off.

"This is weird" Artemis said, notching an arrow.

"Something's wrong" Robin said.

"Well will split up, search for anything or anyone" Aqualad decided "Kid and Artemis you will search near the training room. Robin and Zatanna you two will search around the briefing _room._ Miss Martian and Superboy will check around the rooms. Speedy and I will search around the exits. Miss Martian link us up, and everyone be careful." Then they ran off in their different directions.

* * *

Robin and Zatanna

"What do you think is going on" Zatanna asked, as they walked toward the briefing room.

"I don't know" Robin replied, he was furiously typing on his tiny computer "but I can't find anyone on the grid. So something is very wrong." They had finally reached the briefing room.

"I'm going to try to call the Watchtower maybe someone there can what's going on" Robin said, he walked over to the computer, and started typing. Nothing happened.

"Someone cut the power" he said.

"Oh yeah" someone said from behind them "that would be me." They turned around, and saw Chesire. She charged at them.

"_Guys we've got company"_ Robin said through the mind link.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Artemis said. They were currently searching the hallway by the training room for anyone.

"I know what you mean" Kid agreed "something is wrong." The continued until they were in the training room. "Was Robin really a challenge to train with than me" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied. His face fell. "But I like training with you better." He smirked.

"Of course you do." A few minutes later they the whole training room, and had found nothing.

"There's nothing here" Artemis decided " tell Aqualad, and then we'll head down to the labs." They started to walk out when two figures dropped down from the ceiling.

"Hey Beautiful" the one said.

"Great" Artemis said sarcastically " I thought we were done with you two."

"Guess not" the girl said.

_"Guys we've got company" _they heard Robin say.

_"No kidding" _Artemis replied.

_"Do you need back-up"_ Aqualad asked.

_"No we're fine" _Zatanna replied.

_"We've __got this" _Kid said. He looked over at Artemis. "You ready" he asked.

"Let's do this" she replied, she shot an arrow toward the two.

* * *

**okay guys so again I am so so so so so so so sorry I didn't update. **

**I'm also sorry it's so short**

**Tell me if I should continue or if its dead**

**Plz review**

**Check out my other stories**

**And as always thnx so much for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey so thnx for all of the amazing reviews! I wasn't sure if I should continue or not but because of u I will. Power to the people haha. But anyway u don't wanna listen to me talk so here's chapter 14. **

**As always I don't own Young Justice **

* * *

Miss M and Superboy

"Who's room should we check first" Miss M asked. Superboy just shrugged. Miss M was currently in camouflage mode. Then they heard something break from behind them. They turned around quickly, and saw Red Tornado.

"Red" Miss M yelled running over to him. She changed out of camouflage mode. "What's going on" she asked. Before he could answer they heard Robin say.

_"Guys we've got company."_

_"No_ kidding" Artemis snapped.

_"Do you need back-up" _Aqualad asked.

_"No we're fine"_ Zatanna replied.

_"We've got this" _ Kid said.

"I guess they're okay" Miss M said "anyway Red whats going on?" He started to come towards her, but then he stopped, his whole body shut down.

"Red" she yelled "are you okay?" Nothing. Superboy was next to her now.

"He's completely shutoff" Superboy said "tell the others."

_"Guys something is wrong with Red_ Tornado" Miss M said.

_"We will be there as soon as we can" _Aqualad replied.

_"Same"_ came from Kid, Artemis, Robin, and Zatanna.

Miss M looked at Superboy. "What do we do now" she asked.

"I guess we wait" he replied.

* * *

Aqualad and Speedy **(after they hear from Robin and Artemis)**

"We should go help them" Speedy said "I know they said they were fine but-"

"But Robin and Artemis are injured and could need help" Aqualad finished. Speedy nodded. "I am worried about that too" Aqualad said "I shall help Robin and Zatanna and you help Kid and Artemis." They nodded, and were about to take off when they saw something move in the shadows. Speedy immediately notched an arrow, and Aqualad grabbed his swords.

"No need to get your weapons ready" a glum voice said "I won't fight you." They instantly recognized the voice.

"Red what's going on" Speedy asked. Red Arrow stepped out of the shadows. He explained how he wasn't the real Roy Harper, how he was a clone, and how he was programmed to be a mole.

"You're the mole" Speedy asked, honestly it was all he could say. Red nodded glumly.

"It does not matter" Aqualad said, putting a hand on his shoulder "you had no choice. You are still a hero." Red gave him a look of thanks. He then explained how he was also forced to implant starro-tech into each league member.

_"Guys something is wrong with Red Tornado"_ they heard Miss M say.

_"We will be there as soon as we can" _Aqualad replied.

_"Same" _they heard everyone else say.

"We have to go Miss Martian said something is wrong with Red Tornado" Aqualad explained to Red Arrow.

"It probably has something to do with the starro-tech" Red replied "let's go." They ran toward the rooms.

* * *

At the Watchtower

"I don't see why you won't let me go down there and take care of the little brats myself" Klarion whined to Savage as they watched the teens in the mountain.

"All in good time" Savage replied "after all what would be the fun in getting rid of them now?"

"But you will let me have my fun right" he asked. His cat meowed.

"Yes I will let's just wait a little longer" Savage replied "let the kids have their fun first. We have all the time we want." Klarion smiled.

"Wonderful" he said "right Teekl?" The cat meowed in agreement.

* * *

**okay guys again I'm sorry the chapter is short**

**I might post the next chapter later depending on how many reviews I get**

**Plz review**

**Hope u like**

**Check out my other stories**

**Luv u guys**

**Thnx for reading**


End file.
